Purr for me
by SocksRocksForever
Summary: Grimmjows fighting technique is trash, so aizen has asked Ulquiorra to help him. The result after a training lesson is probably not what anyone of them had expected. grimmjow ulquiorra yaoi lemon


**Purr for me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (Tite Kubo does)…if I did, this pairing would be sooo cannon x3

**Warning:** Yaoi, Lemon

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Grimm/Ulqui this is the result from the experimental side of mine, ergo: this is my first and probably last fanfiction.

What is the deal between those two arrancars anyway..?

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong! I've told you uncountable times before; you can't be sloppy." the Quattro espada said and sighed.

"I'm not 'sloppy', I'm simply doing what my heart tells me to." answered Grimmjow with a grin.

"You're as useless as trash. Listen, you have got to focus. Your fighting techniques are worse than any I've ever seen. You're going to get yourself killed if you continue like this. So let's try again shall we?"

"Naah, why bother?" was his reply, still with a grin.

"_You lazy ass bastard"_ Ulquiorra thought. "I thought you were still out for your little revenge on that orange-haired boy? Isn't that reason enough for a simple being as yourself?" he continued, clearly not interested.

"You jealous?" Grimm asked with a raised eyebrow and an ever bigger, even more teasing grin than before, then letting out a short mocking laughter.

"Get this clear Jaggerjaques, I'm not here because I want to, I'm here because Aizen-sama asked me to, since your techniques are trash-bad."

Grimmjow replied in an obviously irritated voice: "Ohhh, so you're here because Aizen-_sama _asked you to? You're here because Aizen-_sama _said he wanted my moves to improve? Well, of course the little lapdog 'Ulqui' will do _everything_ Aizen-_sama_ asks him to, am I right?!"

Ulquiorra felt confused. What the hell was up with Grimmjow? Was it his imagination, or did he seem upset. Then it hit him. "It seems I'm not the only one being jealous here, right Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow just stared at him, not even trying to hide his confusion. He had a very dumb look on his face, and Ulquiorra realized the weight of his words just there, so he started to look down on the floor to keep himself from blushing.

"Y-You…you're actually jealous?" Grimmjow asked, still with that confused look. Very 'un-Grimmjow'.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said, bringing himself to look up, and not looking embarrassed. But he was definitely embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Could this be happening? Was he confessing to Grimmjow? This was so weird and so confusing. What should he do? What would happen?

What did he want for to happen..?

Grimmjow tried to collect his thoughts. Was this for real? Was Ulquiorra Schiffer standing in front of him, implying that he…that he…_liked_ him? Ulquiorra? Impossible! It couldn't be, but it was.

That Grimmjow seemed to have fallen in love with him was one thing, it was freaky enough, but that Ulquiorra might love him back? _Love…_? Oh man, how can one word confuse a person that much. After a while of lost in his confusing thoughts, Grimmjow's heart and desire decided to take command, and let the mind just stop.

Grimmjow dropped his sword and walked towards Ulquiorra, like nothing in this world, or any other world would be able to stop him.

He crushed his lips against Ulquiorra's and kissed him most passionately. Ulquiorra kissed him back.

He pressed Ulquiorra against the wall. First he unzipped his coat, and then held Ulquiorra's hands locked above his head with one hand, and holding his chin with the other, licking and kissing him with full passion. He stepped even closer and he was now pressed against the other arrancar.

Still kissing Ulquiorra's lips, his hand travelled lower, down to the hollow spot, caressing it with his fingertips. Ulquiorra gave away a small sound of pleasure and put his leg around Grimmjow's hip. Grimmjow let go of the arms, which quickly wrapped themselves around his neck, and let his hand slide up Ulqui's thigh. He bent over a bit to reach the hollow spot and now let his tongue dance around the edges and on the inside. At the same time he placed his hand on Ulquiorra's hakama, wanting to feel the erection grow. He teased and played at the hole and earned more of those small sounds of pleasure from the small arrancar.

"What is happening Grimm?" panted Ulquiorra.

"I'm not sure. But I think it's my dreams coming true."

"But I always thought you liked that orange-haired guy. You were obsessed with him! He was the only one on your mind." Ulquiorra made a small sound of pleasure and surprise at something Grimm did with his tongue, and bit his lip not to lose control.

"I think he was just a substitute. A replacement for something I thought I could never have. For things I never thought I would get to do."

"I thought I would never get _you_, never get to do this with _you_", Grimm replied while letting his tongue slide halfway up the chest.

Ulquiorra gasped slightly, then crushed his lips to Grimm's while holding him even tighter.

"I was here all along, waiting for you. But you didn't notice."

"No. For me it seemed you were too occupied with Aizen-_sama_, that you willingly became his toy. And that hurt me in a way I couldn't stand, so I considered you lost and gone."

"Not fully, obviously. And I'm thankful for that. I never wanted Aizen-sama, never wanted to be his. I always wanted you, and to be yours, but it seemed impossible."

"Oh Ulqui…!"

Grimmjow rocked his hip hard against Ulquiorra, then moved his focus to one of the deliciously looking nipples.

__________________

Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the espada were as usual gathered for a cup of tea. Aizen had been talking about something uninteresting again, and Grimmjow had failed to pay attention (or should I say, failed to fake he was paying attention). And he made it all worse by insulting Aizen when he questioned Grimmjow about this. And here he sat, with everyone's eyes on him, all waiting for his apology. Especially the espada who sat right across the table from him.

"Grimmjow, I think you should apologise to Aizen-sama. He's your master and earns your utmost respect." Ulquiorra said with a hard look on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stared back. Stared for a long time and as stubborn as always.

_Ah, the same old argument as always. Grimmjow said something insulting or disobeyed Aizen, Ulquiorra got mad and demanded an apology. Sure as hell wasn't going to happen._

But wait. Wait a minute. Ulquiorra wasn't Aizen's anymore. Why was he demanding an apology? And why did something feel different in their argument? He didn't feel unbreakable. Was it the feelings between them? Or perhaps was Ulquiorra threatening to not have sex with him for a month? No, that's absurd. Besides, he's uke, he has no right to demand this. *Inner grunting*

The Espadas weren't really listening, this happened every other meeting. Nnoitra stirred around in his tea and frowning his nose; he still didn't stand the taste. Szayel examined his manicured nails and wondered whether to change his conditioner to something a little bit more fruity. And Stark wasn't one to miss an opportunity to rest his eyes.

Gin on the other hand, was as usual enjoying the scene in front of him.

Then again, except for his usual dislike of Aizen, was it really necessary to create a big argument? It wasn't like Aizen was the winner of their rivalry. It was actually the other way around. But breaking down to Ulquiorra? In front of all these people? No way. And apologising to Aizen? Even when he did it sarcastically it made him want to vomit.

"Grimmjow, apologise to Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra prompted.

This was too much to handle all at once. Grimmjow broke the eye contact by rolling his eyes, sighed and answered "Fine…"

"I'm very sorry Aizen…."

Ulquiorra gave him another death-glare.

"…-sama…" he added while punching himself mentally for all this.

"Okay then, all is forgiven my dear Grimmjow. Now, as I was saying…", Aizen continued.

Grimmjow noticed Gin was staring at him, very indiscreet. Grimmjow stared back in pure frustration, and just as he was going to let his eyes wander across the room again, he noticed something. There was something different about Gin's grin.

Grimmjow became very suspicious. Could it be…did he know? Had he understood what was going on between him and Ulquiorra? No. That was impossible, right?

_______________

After the pause for tea, Grimmjow had hurried away to not have to end up being confronted by the always sneaky and suspicious Gin. He waited in his room for a while, and then went straight to Ulquiorra's room. He didn't even knock, just went inside and closed the door behind him.

Ulquiorra had been running his finger along some titles in the bookshelf, but stopped immediately and turned around.

For a while they just stared at each other.

"I obeyed you, so now you obey me" said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra just stood there, and Grimmjow couldn't decide if he was waiting for a demand or if he was refusing to obey whatever was to come. _"Damn his blank face"_ he thought, but he didn't really care what Ulquiorra's "expression" meant, he was going to obey no matter what!

"Strip your clothes off", demanded Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra stared at him for a short moment, then unzipped his coat, untied his hakama and let his clothes fall to the ground.

Grimmjow had to take a deep breath to control himself; he was really getting aroused now. When he regained his control (and kept himself from drooling), he continued: "Lay yourself on the bed, face down".

Ulquiorra did as he demanded, turned around and lay on the bed, waiting. Grimmjow smirked, while looking down at the small, pale and über-sexy arrancar. There he lay, like a helpless little lamb, and here came the tiger, ready to attack! He ripped off his jacket and barely got out of his hakama before jumping on top of Ulquiorra.

_______________

Grimmjow was lying half asleep in his bed, with hands behind his head. He started to wake when he heard the door open and close, and someone crawled up on the bed and to him. He opened his eyes and saw Ulquiorra on all four above him, stopping in a straddling position. His face was blank as always, but Grimmjow detected a dirty glimpse in his eyes.

"You little slut" Grimm said with a big grin. Ulquiorra leaned forward and panted: "Purr for me Grimmy" in Grimmjows ear, and then quickly and passionately stared to cover his neck and jaw line with kisses. Grimmjow let out a little laugh and enjoyed the situation.

Ulquiorra, horny as he was, started to move lower, down his chest. He started licking and sucking on one of Grimmjow's nipples, while moving a hand even lower. He first started to rub the hollow spot on the stomach, but when Grimm continued to just lie there with an enjoying face, he untied Grimmjow's hakama and put his hand down them, and caressed something that would give him faster results.

Grimmjow, who had controlled himself until now, gave up. With fast and swift motions, he slid to the side and now sat on his knees behind Ulquiorra, with arms wrapped around him. He let out a catlike sound and bit Ulquiorra's ear.

He later unzipped his coat with one hand, letting the other one follow with caressing movements down Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and let out a small gasp of pleasure, and then he was forced down on all four again. Okay, not forced, since he was more than willing.

Grimm reached down to untie the hakamas, and started to slide them off. There he was now, bare-naked on all four. Grimmjow could feel his erection grow. He kissed the white bare ass, and licked a line up Ulquis spine before taking off his own clothes.

Grimmjow positioned himself behind Ulquiorra. He let his hands slide up and down the gorgeous white body in front of him. It was so delicate and could break so easily. He didn't want to hurt it. Yet, he wanted it, oh so much. He wanted to devour this precious being in front of him. And he was going to.

He ran his hands down Ulquiorra's back and down each of the smooth legs, then back up again, stopping at his ass. Grimmjow leaned in and kissed the milky skin, kissed it and let his tongue dance forth and back.

When his tongue later reached his goal he felt a minor reaction from Ulquiorra, a small twitch.

Ulquiorra felt the warm and wet sensation in is ass. He focused on getting his heavy breathing to quiet down, so Grimmjow wouldn't notice.

When Grimmjow exchanged his tongue for a finger, he gasped quite loud, and heard a small chuckle. Ulquiorra held his breath. He knew this was barely the beginning. "_Oh god, this could end badly."_. Ulquiorra bit his lip.

Since Ulquiorra was breathing heavily and was fully erected, Grimmjow grinned and ran his tongue down Ulquiorra's back one more time before thrusting in, hitting the right spot at first try.

Ulquiorra bit his lip harder. So hard it started to bleed.

Small drips of crimson hitting his shaking hands and the white sheets.

Grimmjow continued to move, always as coordinated and hitting the spot every time.

The sensation was too sweet! He saw stars, perhaps a million of the, dancing before his eyes.

Ulquiorra couldn't hold it in any longer. He lost all control and let out loud moans and shouted Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow got unbelievably aroused and felt the adrenaline; Ulquiorra had never screamed or moaned this much, well, ever. God! It felt so good! With every thrust he made, Ulquiorra screamed, and the more he screamed, the faster and harder Grimm went, and the more Ulqui moaned, and so it went on.

Grimmjow was more turned on than ever before and with hands firmly on Ulquiorras hips, he fucked him so hard the whole Las Noches must be able to hear them, and he thought the whole bed was going to break. But he couldn't care less! And Ulquiorra turned himself on by letting his screams out, and he thought his erection was going to burst any minute.

Grimmjow noticed that fact, unbelievably enough considering the situation he was in, having the sex of his life, and decided to put an end to it. He put his hand around Ulquiorras dripping hard-on, and put a finger on top, stopping him from coming. But he didn't stop there; he started stroking and jerking, since that made Ulquiorra scream even more, if it was possible that is.

Maybe he couldn't scream louder, but it still affected him. He couldn't take it anymore, but lost his balance in his arms. And there he was now, head pressed into the mattress, hands clinging to the sheets and moaning from the top of his lungs, and with his ass still in the air since Grimmjow held it up with his arm. He buried his head deeper hoping it would lower the screams, wondering if it could be bad for your health not to come for a longer time in this state, and thinking _"Well, I guess I've kind of ruined my reputation now"._

Grimmjow smirked, and asked "You wanna come for me Ulqui? I'm sure you do". He grinned bigger, and not even he could believe he was teasing him there and then. He leaned forward, moving his arm toward Ulqui's chest so they were in a kind of hugging-state, and made one final thrust and letting go of Ulquiorras erection. They both let out a loud and long moan as they both came, and then they just lay there panting for air. Grimmjow on top of Ulquiorra, both practically past out as the post-sex haze overflowed their minds.

______________

Ulquiorra's haze began to clear and he felt something warm on his neck. It was Grimmjow, he was kiss-licking him, and…and purring, right into Ulquiorra's ear. He almost gasped at the sensation it gave him, and then carefully turned around so he lay on his back.

He looked right into Grimmjow's half closed eyes. He had a sexy look in them and he was smirking, of course. Ulquiorra blushed a bit, for unknown reason, and put his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

They looked at each other for a while. No-one had to say anything. It was already obvious what both's looks were saying, namely _"I love you"._

"You wanna go again?" asked Grimmjow with raised eyebrows and a dirty smile.

"Let's go tiger" answered Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow let out a catlike "rawr" and then gave Ulquiorra a most passionate kiss.

Ulquiorra spread his legs and locked them around Grimmjows hips. Grimm moved his hands to Ulquis shoulders and stared to slowly rock his hips against Ulquiorras. Ulqui gasped and arched his back at the grinding sensation against his growing erection.

_______________________________________________

okay. i really hope this isn't a failed experiment. please, leave a comment, good or bad doesn't matter ^^


End file.
